


A Reign Together

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: True Alpha Alec Lightwood, Prince of Alicante, and Omega Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom, have been engaged practically since the day they were born. Now, 24 years later, they must marry and solidify the alliance between their kingdoms.A new heir. Power. Love. Betrayal. They must face everything together. As husbands and future kings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 204





	A Reign Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> The first chapter of this story have been sitting on my laptop for almost a year now. Finally, I've decided to give it a try and see if you like it!
> 
> This is slightly based on the TV show Reign.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Alec Lightwood, prince of Alicante and heir of the throne, woke up with knot on his stomach in the day of his 24th birthday. That day he will marry Magnus Bane, heir of the Edom throne.

They had been engaged practically since Alec could remember.

When Maryse Lightwood gave birth to his first child, the legitimate heir of the throne, she couldn’t contain her tears of joy when she was told Alexander Lightwood was a True Alpha.

True Alphas were stronger and had even more of a dominant presence than regular Alphas, and that was something that was very noticeable when Alec started to grow, he was faster, stronger, more intimidating and had an ability with weapons than none of the other Alphas at his young age had. He was Alicante’s greatest warrior.

Robert and Maryse were ecstatic with their son, but something troubled them since the day they found out Maryse was pregnant: the longevity of the Lightwood bloodline. They knew they needed to find a perfect suitor for Alec, a partner who would ensure heirs of the throne, Alpha heirs if possible.

And that happened mere months after Alec’s birth. A child was born in Edom. An Omega child. Magnus Bane, the first born of Asmodeus and the deceased queen of Edom, who died giving birth to his son.

The birth of omegas was pretty rare, almost was rare as the birth of a True Alpha. Omegas were respected and adored, they were fertile and if they were paired with an alpha, they could ensure lineage with alpha and omega children.

When Maryse and Robert found out about the Omega child they invited Asmodeus to their castle. They saw it as the perfect opportunity for both kingdoms to establish an alliance. Asmodeous took the deal gladly, after all, Alicante was the biggest kingdom of the area, it was better to keep them as allies rather than potential enemies.

And since that day, when Alec had less than a year and Magnus less than a month, the princes of Alicante and Edom were engaged and set to marry upon prince Alexander Lightwood’s 24th birthday.

“My dear son, I’m so glad you are ready” Maryse greeted him when Alec sat of the seat next to his father of the big table in the principal dining hall. “This is a big day for you.”

“I know mother” Alec nodded and began to eat his meal.

“What’s the problem, son?” the king, Robert Lightwood, asked now. “I can see something is troubling you.”

Alec sighed and looked at his father.

“I just wish I had the chance to meet Magnus before we marry tonight” he admitted.

Alec had never been totally on board with his engagement to Magnus Bane. He hated his parents sealed his fate when he was a baby, he knew, as he grew up, as a prince he had an obligation with his people and that obligation was marrying Magnus Bane. He understood that now, but still, he at least wanted to get to know Magnus before they had to share a bed.

“I know, Alec” her mother talked to him with a sweet tone on her voice. “But you know it was King Asmodeus’ decision to take Magnus to the Edom Tower when he started to have heats. He did it for you too, you know. He wanted to make sure his son was a virgin when he marries you.”

Alec’s thoughts drifted to Magnus, what was he doing now? Was he nervous? Was he beautiful? He didn’t know. He learned from his parents when he was sixteen years old, Asmodeus sent Magnus to the Edom Tower until his marriage with Alec. Alec’s heart immediately had ached for Magnus, he didn’t know how he would react if his father sent him to a prison for almost eight years.

He understood the risk of having an omega in heat in a castle full of Alphas, but Asmodeus’ decision was very extreme. He could only imagine Magnus’ hurt when his father told him he will be caged in the Tower just because he was born an omega. It was cruel.

“For what I hear, he is beautiful” his mother continued. “He irradiates exotic beauty and elegance.”

Alec had heard those stories about Magnus’ beauty too. People on the castle always talked about Magnus’ impressive beauty. He heard he was the most beautiful omega to ever put feet on Earth. That he was everything an Alpha would want. He was submissive, yet set on his ideas. He could take your breath away by just looking at him. He heard he was kind to everybody and always looked for those in need.

Still, Alec didn’t know if all of that were mere stories and legends, after all, no one could be that perfect.

“You will meet him tonight, Alec” his father’s rough voice interrupted his thoughts. “Tonight you will take him as your consort prince and mate him. Together you will rule the most powerful Kingdom alliance ever made.”

Alec looked at his father, trying not to roll his eyes. That was all his father cared about, power and money. He was an awful father and even a worst husband. He had several mistresses who lived with them in the castle, and every time his father spent the night with one of them he could see he pain in his mother’s eyes.

At least, something good came out of his constant encounters with different women. A son. A bastard son of the king named Jace Wayland. He was Alec’s real true friend, when they were little Alec had hated him, he still remembered the tears falling from his mother’s eyes when one night Robert came into the castle with a baby in his arms, but now, all the hate was gone and Alec loved his brother, just as much as he loved his sister, Isabelle Lightwood, princess of Alicante, a beautiful beta still unmated.

Alec stood from the table when he finished his meal and grabbed his sword. He was feeling nervous, between Magnus’ arrival and the duty of giving his kingdom an heir, he felt like he needed some time alone to breath and practicing with his sword could give him that.

He looked at the sun shining bright on the sky. In less than twelve hours he will be married to Magnus Bane, and he still didn’t know how to feel about that.

* * *

Magnus sat in front of the luxurious mirror on his chambers. He was fully dressed now with a burgundy jacket, a corset that accentuated his figure and white pants, his hair perfectly styled. He batted his hands a little on the air, trying to speed up the drying of his nails, painted with the same color as his jacket. When he was sure they were totally dry he began to do his makeup, it was something any of his maids could do for him, but he wanted to look perfect for Alec Lightwood, his future husband.

Magnus sighed as he thought of him. He wondered how he looked like. People had told him he was handsome and dominant, a real True Alpha. He was ruthless when he needed to be but he was also caring of his people. He heard he was the best warrior of all the Kingdoms and his mere presence could make enemies go away running scared.

Although Magnus didn’t know him, he could feel he was already in love with Alec Lightwood. He was everything Magnus had dreamed since he was a boy. When his father told him at a young age he was going to marry a powerful prince Magnus didn’t know how to feel about it, but as he grew up, he was more eager to get to know Alec and give him the heirs their kingdoms wanted so much. He had heard about Alec’s heroics missions with his bastard brother Jace. For him, Alec was already his hero.

Magnus remembered the day he was supposed to meet his fiancé, almost eight years ago, on Alec’s 16th birthday, but just as he was getting ready to leave; his first heat hit him so strong his father had to physically fight his own soldiers to keep them away from Magnus, his scent impregnating the whole castle. That day, his father made the decision to lock him up in the Edom Tower, he remembered how he cried and begged, but his father didn’t listen. He couldn’t risk his deal with the Lightwoods, and if Magnus mated with someone during his heat, it would be the end of it.

For almost eight years Magnus was alone, the only people that had been with him all the time were Clary and Catarina, his maids and servants, but most important, his friends. They had been with Magnus all the time, to serve him but most of all to support him as any friend would do, without them Magnus didn’t know how he would have survived all those years in the Tower.

Magnus finished his makeup and smiled at his own reflection, he looked beautiful. He was sure Alec would be pleased. He jumped when he felt the door opening, a little roar coming from that same spot. Through the mirror he watched a big black panther and even bigger albino lion entering his chambers and going straight to Magnus.

“Hello, my babies” Magnus cooed at them, his hands caressing the panther’s head and the lion’s mane. “In just minutes we are going to leave this place, and I will be a married man by the end of the day.”

Both animals purred and licked Magnus’ hands. Magnus giggled a little. He loved his two pets too. They were a gift his father gave him when he was 16 years old, the first birthday he had spent of that damn tower alone. When his father gave them to him, a bond was instantly formed. They were just babies when they arrived to the tower and they learned how to protect Magnus. 

“Church, behave” Magnus said to the panther when it started to scratch at the floor. “You know you can’t do that.”

The panther growled in annoyance but stopped instantly and sat next to Magnus.

“Chairman Meow you better behave today” he said looking at the lion now. “You too, Church. I don’t’ want you to give my future husband a heart attack.”

Magnus kissed them and stood up, ready to leave.

Just as he was about to leave his chambers, Clary and Catarina came for him.

“We are ready to go, Magnus” Clary informed him. “The carriage is waiting for us…” she said. “…and for Chairman and Church too, of course” she completed when both felines growled.

“Behave you two” Magnus scolded them, a little smirk escaping his mouth when the two big animals whined at his harsh tone.

“Let’s go my prince, you are about to marry True Alpha Prince of Alicante Alexander Lightwood” Catarina said, guiding them to the carriage outside the gates of the tower.

Magnus took a deep breath as he, Catatina, Clary and his adorable pets entered the carriage. That was the first time he was going to see the outside world since his father decided to lock him in the Tower, to say he was feeling anxious was an understatement.

With Chairman and Church by his feet and Clary and Cat in front of him, the carriage began its travel to the Lightwood Castle.

* * *

Alec waited with his parents and brothers by his side outside the castle. In just minutes Magnus was going to be there, he was about to meet his future husband.

“Sir, all the royal families all here” a servant informed his father while they were waiting. “All of them but the Morgesterns.”

Alec rolled his eyes when he heard the servant, the Morgesterns were their rivals, their kingdoms had been at war for years, now, things were calmer or at least they appeared to be. Alec learned years ago Asmodeous had rejected an offer from Valentine Morgestern, who offered an alliance between the two kingdoms with the marriage of Sebastian, his son, an alpha, with Magnus. When he heard that, his possessiveness took over him, Magnus was his, he didn’t belong to Prince Sebastian.

Suddenly a trumpet resounded and the royal families started to cheer, from afar he could see a carriage approaching the castle. Prince Magnus Bane had arrived.

“He is here!” he heard his sister yell in excitement.

“Relax, Alec. It’s going to be fine” Jace whispered on his ear as the carriage stopped in front of them, meters apart.

When the people stopped cheering, the door of the carriage was opened at the most beautiful creature Alec had ever seen emerged from it.

He was almost as tall as Alec, his skin tan and exquisite, his eyes sparkled with submission and excitement. Magnus was just what everybody said about him. He really took his breath away by just looking at him. When their eyes met Alec felt a sudden impulse to go to him, take him away and protect him from the world.

_Mine, mine, mine._

His alpha side screamed inside him. Magnus Bane belonged to him.

Two women stepped out of the carriage and placed themselves behind Magnus. When Alec thought the carriage was about to leave two beasts as he could only describe them stepped outside and went to Magnus’ side, the prince gently stroked their heads.

Like a reflex Alec grabbed the sword he had secured on his thigh but when he saw Magnus’ relaxed expression as he caressed the animals, with hesitation he let it go.

He heard the people around them gasp as Magnus began to walk to him. He didn’t know if it was because of Magnus’ beauty or because of the lion and panther walking next to him like they were Magnus’ protectors.

“He knows how to make an appearance” his sister said to him. Alec could only nod, he was still mesmerized by Magnus.

“My prince” Magnus introduced himself when he was in front of him, he offered his hand, which Alec took and kissed lightly. “We finally meet.”

“A pleasure, Magnus, prince of Edom” Alec said, trying to look calm. “You are beautiful. The stories are true about you” he complimented Magnus, who looked at him a little shy.

“I’m sure those heroics tales I heard about you are true as well” Magnus said with a little smile on his face.

Alec chuckled a little and nodded, when he was about to take Magnus’ hand a low growl could be heard. Alec looked down, trying to not look scared.

The panther and the lion were eyeing him, ready to attack. Their teeth were showing.

“Chairman, Church, he is no threat” Magnus hissed at them. Alec looked in awe as the animals relaxed and obeyed Magnus, sitting straight and looking elegant.

“Excuse them, Alexander” Magnus talked to him. “They just want to protect me.”

_As I do._ Alec wanted to say, but only nodded in understatement and offered his hand to Manus again.

This time, the felines stood still and Magnus was free to take his hand.

“They are beautiful” his sister said looking to the felines as they began to walk to the palace, after Magnus introduced himself to his family.

“Thank you, Princess” Magnus said to her, his hands still attached to Alec’s. “Once you get to know them, they are just like kittens.”

Alec laughed a little. _Kittens that could kill a man in seconds._

“You’ll love them too, Alexander” Magnus smirked at him.

They arrived to the big salon when their ceremony was going to be celebrated.

“My prince, your father wants to talk to you” a servant informed Magnus. “He desires to talk to you after all these years” he corrected himself when he saw Magnus’ look of uncertainty. 

Magnus fought back an indecent response and nodded. He hated his father, what kind of man lock up his own son in a tower for years?

“I’m sure we can find a place for your animals” the Queen, Maryse, said to him with a smile.

Magnus nodded and kneeled in front on them.

“You have to behave yourselves, these people won’t harm me” he comforted them, caressing their heads. “I will be fine.”

He stood up and faced Alec now.

“The next time we’ll see you will be my husband” he said to his soon to be husband and Alpha.

“I know” Alec nodded, caressing Magnus’ cheek. “You will be mine.”

“Yours” Magnus whispered before he left to talk to his father.

* * *

Magnus walked to room the servant had indicated his father was. Softly, he knocked the door.

“Come in.”

Magnus gasped when he heard his father’s voice for the first time in years.

“Hello, father” he said after the came into the room.

“My son” Asmodeus hugged him, Magnus didn’t return the hug. “Don´t be so cold towards me, son, you know it was the best to keep you safe.”

“It was best for everyone but me” Magnus hissed.

“One day you’ll realize I was right.”

“I doubt that, father” he snapped at the King.

“Enough of this!” Asmodeus snarled, his voice made Magnus’ body tremble, after all his father was a powerful Alpha. “I didn’t call you here to argue with you about my decisions as a father and King.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, waiting for his father to continue.

“I called you here to remind you about your obligations as an Omega Prince.”

“I know, I know” Magnus huffed. “I have to give Alexander an heir to rule both of our kingdoms.”

“That’s right. Prince Alexander is no ordinary Alpha, he is a True Alpha.” Asmodeus said. “This was what you were born to do, Magnus. You were born to unite nations, you are your mother and I’s perfect miracle.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, father” Magnus glared at him. “I won’t forget what you did to me. I know what I have to do, I have to give birth as soon as possible, and if it’s an Alpha son, even better, but I also want to try to be happy for the first time in my life. I love Alexander and I want to be happy with him.”

“Love?” Asmodeus laughed at his son’s words. He was so innocent. “Love is not important here. Power. That’s what matters.”

“Not for me.”

“You’ll care about it. Royal blood runs in your veins.”

“I’m nothing like you” Magnus said, raising his voice.

“Quiet, son” Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “If you want to love him, that’s fine. But how can you love someone who you have barely met? And even if you truly love him. How do you know Prince Alexander loves you? Maybe this is all a duty he has to bare as a Prince.”

Magnus shook his head and fisted his hands in anger.

“No, he loves me. I’ve felt our connection.”

“If that’s what you to choose to believe…”

“That’s what I felt.”

* * *

“He is beautiful, mother” Alec said to Queen Maryse with a beaming smile plastered on his face. “I feel like I want to protect him from everything bad of this world.”

“I’m delighted that you liked Magnus, Alec” Maryse said, giving her son a light kiss on the cheek and went to take her ser in the front row.

The guests were already gathered in the principal salon of the Lightwood Castle. Alec was in the front, waiting for his soon-to-be husband. He felt his inner Alpha senses going wild, he needed Magnus. He needed to protect him.

Suddenly, the bells started to rang and he saw Magnus again, now he was walking down the aisle with his father next to him. He was walking towards him, looking at him with such a devotion Alec felt he wasn’t worthy of it yet.

“Take care of my son, Prince Alexander” Asmodeus said to him when he gave Magnus to him.

“I will” Alec said with a deep, powerful voice characteristic of a True Alpha.

After Asmodeus took his seat, he took Magnus’ hand and caressed it.

“How are you?” he whispered on his ear.

“Nervous… but ready” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec nodded at him and kissed him hand again.

The ceremony began and soon they were declared husbands.

“You may kiss one another.”

When Alec heard those words, he didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him closer. When their mouths collided he felt totally enveloped in Magnus’ scent and flavor. He wanted to keep smelling and savoring him forever.

They were now Prince Alexander Lightwood and Prince Magnus Lightwood-Bane, future heirs of the two most powerful kingdoms of the region.


End file.
